villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isu
Isu, also known as The First Civilization, classified as Homo Saipens Divinus or the Precursors, were an ancient and advanced species of humanoid beings on Earth who created the Pieces of Eden, as well as the human race itself in the Assassin's Creed video game series. Exactly who they were, where they came from and when they disappeared is largely unknown. In Assassin's Creed III, one of their members, Juno is the primary antagonist to Desmond Miles. She was imprisoned in the Grand Temple by Minerva and Jupiter for her crimes against her own kind and humanity. History Ancient Origins The First Civilization are a humanoid species which are native to Earth and are probably the products of thousands of years of evolution, though their exact origins and culture is unclear. Creating Humanity With early humans unable to comprehend the First Civilization for what they truly were, they were looked upon as gods. After a catastrophe that destroyed a majority of both populations, those who came before and humans worked together to rebuild. Those who came before knew there would be another great catastrophe and so worked to preserve the human race. Although they started as an adversarial race they eventually saw the goodness of humans. Abilities and Skills * Precognitive Sense: The Isu had a precognitive sixth sense, which has been displayed several times. Minerva once used it to talk to Desmond in the future, from the Apple of Eden in Ezio's hands. This trait has also been inherited by some Isu / Human hybrids in today's world. * Triple-Helix DNA: They have a Triple-Helix DNA, giving them a very vast biological advantage over human beings. People with high percentages of the Triple Helix DNA were able to contact and develop a telepathic link with Consus, an Isuan entity. Those with Isuan DNA were also granted better control and usage of the Pieces of Eden. They can also resist the telepathic abilities of the Apples of Eden. * Superhuman Intelligence: Their level of intelligence was so advanced that they were able to create many of their advanced technological equipment, which has since surpassed their time and into the human's world. * Superhuman Longevity: Though not immortal, these beings had an extremely long lifespan. It has been stated that Minerva and Jupiter walked the earth for centuries if not more, much longer after humanity managed to reconstitute some of it's civilization after the Toba Catastrophe. * Telepathic Immunity: The Isu's lack the neurotransmitters bred within human DNA which interfaced with the Pieces of Eden so as to psionically control them, thus the Isu's are immune to the telepathic properties of the Pieces of Eden, but are still vulnerable to the Pieces of Eden's other physical effects. The Pieces of Eden The Pieces of Eden are near-arcane technological devices and relics created by the First Civilization. # The Apples allows psychic abilities and acts like a computer system storing all of their advanced knowledge. However hybrids were immune to the mental control, but not the telekinetic control. It can even be used as an unlimited energy source, as seen when it powered the Head of Saint Denis. # The Observatory allows them to see and hear through a being's eyes, though they required a blood sample to do so. This allows them to spy on anyone without fear of detection. # The Swords of Eden allows energy blasts, echolocation, translocation and lightning strikes. It was also deadly sharp and shoots out electrical pulses. # The Shrouds of Eden allows instant healing from deformities, defects and fatal injuries, even the revival of the recently deceased. It even boosts its host's physical capabilities. # The Rings allow for them to generate a protective force field around their body, making them immune to projectile attacks. # The Eye as originally designed to manipulate the strings of existence, allowing them some form of reality warping. # The Seismic Pieces acted as a central pieces of the Seismic Temples which kept the earth's crust stable. Disrupting the Temple caused the entire area to collapse with a powerful earthquake. # The Ankh was designed to reanimate the deceased into living dead being who have complete human attributes. # The Precursor Boxes were like extremely advanced digital libraries containing vast amounts of information, knowledge and methods of advancements. # The Koh-I-Noor could bind the other pieces fate as well as harbors the consciousness of Durga, an Isuan entity. It can even project a powerful blue energy which disintegrates any living beings in the vicinity. # The Ageis was a suit worn by Minerva which reduced physical damage to an incredible level, giving her the title, the Goddess of War. # The Crystal Skulls acted like communication and syncing devices. # The Crystal Balls allowed the wielder access to the Nexus. # There have also been mentions of a Time-Manipulation Device, which Abstergo a.k.a the Templars have decided to lock away due to uncertain paradoxes and unpredictability of events. # The Shards of Eden have magnetic properties and were used to create the Mayan Suit which was taken by Edward Kenway. The suit makes him completely bullet proof via a magnetic shield. # The Foresight Amulet is described as to bestowing enhanced strength and foresight. # The Fountain of Youth, which allegedly bestows eternal life to whoever drinks its waters. # The Grey, which was created by Juno specially, is an artificial paradise inside a digital framework. Juno plans to bring the consciousnesses of her followers here after they die, so that they may be rewarded for their servitude to her and live on happily. # The Trident, which allows its wielders to send out pulses to a person's emotional cortex. Each of it's three blades send out a different pulse -- Fear, Devotion and Faith. It's three blades can be split apart as well. # The Scythe, which was wielded by Saturn, Juno's father. It possessed some form of energy manipulating power. Known Isu Entities # Jupiter a.k.a Tinia was an Isuan entity and the King of the Gods in Roman and Greek mythologies. He revealed to Desmond and Ezio what happens during the Toba catastrophe. He was also a member of the Capitoline Triad. # Minerva a.k.a Merva was an Isuan entity who was the Roman goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, arts, commerce and crafts. She was also the member of the Capitoline Triad and worked alongside Jupiter and Juno. A holographic copy if her consciousness acts in her stead after her actual death. # Juno was an Isuan entity and a scientist who as a member of the Capitoline Triad alongside Jupiter and Minerva. She is the primary deity worshipped by the modern day pagan religion called the Instruments of First Will. She was responsible for her husband Aita’s apparent immortality. Her essence currently resides inside the world’s digital network. She awaits her resurrection. # Aita was an Isuan entity and a top-level Isuan scientist and the late husband of Juno. he created the Observatory in the island of Jamaica. He volunteered to participate in an experiment to transfer his essence into an artificial body, which failed and left him catatonic. Juno euthanized him and preserved his genetic materials into the Human DNA eventually resulting continuous rebirths of Aita a.k.a the Sages. # Hephaestus was an ISuan entity who was the Greek and Roman god of fire, smithing and forgery. He was the creator of many Isuan weapons, namely the Swords of Eden. # Consus also called Prometheus or the Erudite God was a famed Isuan entity and the creator of the Shrouds of Eden. Over the millinas, Consus was able to contact individuals with high percentages of Isuan DNA, namely Joan of Acre, Giovanni Borgia and Dorothy Osborne. # Hermes Trismegistus was an Isuan entity who was the Greek and Egyptian god of alchemy and magic. He was worshipped by a religious pagan group called the Hermetics. # Eris was an Isuan entity who was the Greek Goddess of Strife and discord. Eris dropped an Apple of Eden onto the Trojan Prince Paris to judge which of the three — Minerva, Juno or Aphrodite — was the most beautiful. Paris choose Aphrodite as the most beautiful and promised her Helen of Sparta. # Aphrodite a.k.a Venus was an Isuan entity. He has gone in Greek and Roman mythology as the goddess of beauty, love and femininity. # Durga was an Isuan entity whose consciousness was preserved within the Koh-i-Noor. She can also possess the bodies of women who hold the artifact. # Isis was an Isuan entity and the Egyptian goddess who was in possess of the Ankh and the Scepter of Asset. # Osiris was an Isuan entity and the Egyptian God of the afterlife, the underworld and death. He was also the lover of the Isuan entity, Isis. # Horus was an Isuan entity and the son of Osiris and Isis. # Saturn was an Isuan entity and the Roman God of time, wealth, capitol, agriculture and liberation. He is also the biological father of Juno. His assassination at the hands of humanity might be what caused Juno to despise humanity. Trivia *Those Who Came Before are directly based on the gods of Greco-Roman mythologies as Minerva, Juno and Jupiter (who are the equivalents of Athena, Hera and Zeus of the Greek mythology respectively) are the three major gods form the Capitoline Triad of the Roman pantheon. Although it can be assumed that there is more of them which originate either from Greco-Roman or other mythologies. *Those Who Came Before also have members who are based from Egyptian pagan religions, such as Osiris, Iris and Horus. Category:Evil from the past Category:Humanoid Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Hostile Species Category:Assassin's Creed villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Slaver Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Noncorporeal